


Clean

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Emma having to bath Killy Cat, perhaps after a day playing with Wilby outside?





	Clean

Killian trotted into the palace foyer and shook out his fur, sending droplets of water everywhere. He looked back to where Wilby was shaking his own fur out a few feet away. They’d spent the day together in the rain, catching the drops and rolling around on the wet grass. Ginger had joined them for a couple of hours, but had left them to it as soon as the grass began to get muddy.

“Good afternoon you two, good day?“ Emma asked as she stroked Wilby and picked Killian up. She help him at arms length when she saw how wet and muddy he was. She raised her eyebrow, daring him to argue against a bath.

Killian huffed and lowered his head, the enjoyment of the day fading when he realised he’d have to be washed and dunked in the water. He may like a warm shower in human form, but his furry form hated a bath.

“Alright, you’re going to sit in here and then I’ll clean you up.“ Emma said, placing him into the sink, “The less you fight me, the sooner it’ll be done.“

Killian whined in protest as the sink filled with warm water around him. He climbed out and sat on the side, looking down at the sink and the water with a frown on his furry face.

“Come on, I need to scrub you clean.“ Emma sighed, picking him up and placing him back into the water, “You’re not coming into our bed with your fur matted with mud.“

Killian meowed pleadingly as soon as he was back in the water, using his front paws to paddle to the edge of the sink again.

Emma rolled her eyes, “Babe, you’re being dramatic. It’s not even that deep.“ she said, lathering up her hands with soap and grabbing him again. She worked the soap into his wet fur, taking time to give him a little massage and draw some purrs out of him before she dunked him under the waterline. She kept his head above the water so he wouldn’t completely freak out, focusing on cleaning his body first.

Killian growled and hissed, his paws kicking uselessly as he tried to get out of her hold and out of the water.

“Shhh.“ Emma soothed, adding the soap to his furry head and scrubbing it a little before she dunked him under twice in quick succession to clean the soap off him.

As soon as his furry head was back above the water, Killian howled as though she was twisting one of his paws. He shook his head and blinked furiously to get the water out of his eyes, fixing her with a glare.

“There we go, all done.“ Emma chuckled, lifting the soaking wet kitten out of the sink and onto the waiting towel. She dried him off, making sure he wouldn’t trail water around before she let him escape. She knew he’d be back in their bed after he’d calmed himself down and got his fur back how he liked it.


End file.
